


The Acorn Diaries

by the_red_one1223



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal, How Do I Tag, I mean they're all presumed dead by Max at this point, POV Multiple, Presumed Dead, siblings grow up together au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: What if King Max had sent Sally with Elias and Alicia when they left for the Floating Island all those years ago?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Acorn Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years' Eve, everyone! It's the end of 2019, I had this idea of this AU for...a week at most, but I just honestly wanted something to make sense because Max, buddy, pal, why did you keep a literal few month old baby with you while sending off your 4-5 year old son with your wife to safety in the comics?

November 21, 3221

These last few years have been both the best and worst of my life. Our kingdom have seen the birth of not one, but two heirs to the throne, my son Elias and the recent arrival of my daughter, Sally. I wish that this was written in better times, but our kingdom is at risk due to the Overlanders that attack, my generals advising for us to retreat from our capital.

We are nearly outnumbered, outgunned, and I am quickly losing hope in winning this war. But I cannot falter, I need to protect the future of the Acorn Kingdom. I need to protect my family. Tomorrow morning, I am sending my wife and children to the Floating Island so that my children may be able to live peacefully until they are either of age or until the terrible war is over.

I don’t want my children to grow up in a world of ruin or constant fear, I wouldn’t want this to happen to either side in this war, but with the way things have escalated, I need to think of their future as well as the kingdom’s.

I can only hope that when my children return, it’ll be in better times.

\- Maximillian

\----

November 25, 3221

I fear the absolute worse has happened to my family. In a desperate gamble to protect them, the last bit of communication between the ship they were boarded on implied that they were attacked by the Overlanders mid-flight. No one that was aboard the ship has yet to contact with us, leading me to believe that everyone, including my family, have perished.

Alicia, Elias, Sally, I am so sorry...I pray that the afterlife is kind to you than this living world was.

\- Maximillian

\----

XX XX, 3221

File Update: A. Family

We have recently come across some individuals and due to Sabre’s actions we have to keep their existence a secret. Due to the war occurring on the surface and our peoples’ stance on the matter, it is in our best interests to do this.

If anyone were to discover that the royal family were still alive, I believe that nothing will prevent the Kingdom of Acorns or the Overlanders from pulling us into their war.

For now, Sabre’s orders are to raise the ones that will be known as S and E in these files while we tend to A’s wounds.

-Sojourner

Edit: A’s wounds are much more serious than previously expected, but we of the Brotherhood have come to the agreement that until that this long war is over, we will not tell E and S where they came from nor how they got here. With E wanting to explore more outside of the complex, we cannot risk them accidentally exposing our actions to protect them.

We hope they will forgive us if the truth were to get out.


End file.
